


Don't Abandon Him

by KahnXII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahnXII/pseuds/KahnXII
Summary: Harry just wants a good life for his baby with Tom. Even if Tom doesn't know about the baby yet. But then Harry walks into a heartbreaking moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the window seat, watching the wind sway the roses. The wind even took off some petals, and they flew across the garden. It was quite stormy out, so he couldn't be in the actual garden.

He had always loved the garden. He loved how beautiful each plant was. A plant didn't even have to be appealing to the eye to be beautiful. There were many plants that instead of being colorful and alluring, could make remedies to help the sick, even save lives.

Even at the Dursleys, he still loved the garden. It was his favorite chore- even if he had to be in the sun most of the time. He loved how depending on how he cared for it, it could become beautiful. He made the garden flourish. Even though his aunt took the credit for it, he was just satisfied with how it turned out. It was also the only chore Vernon did not beat him for.

Vernon had beat him for every mistake, whether it was cooking or cleaning, or anything really. But Harry put up with it and had hidden it from everyone. The only person who knew was his lover, who had been furious.

Now, he was away from his aunt, his uncle, and their baby whale of a son. He was now living in a mansion, married, at the age of 21. It was a long story, of how he fell in love with Tom Riddle, and how Tom had accepted the feelings and felt the same about Harry. They had a fast developing relationship, even though they did wait 3 years to get married. But, now, a year after they married, Harry was feeling insecure about their relationship. Which was surprising, because he had never felt insecure about it.

But Tom had been acting suspiciously as of late. He wasn't home as much, and when he was he was holed up in his office. Harry simply put it off as Tom creating plans to achieve his plan of ruling the Britain magic community. Yes, he hasn't given up on that.

But he's been going about it through politics. He was doing great things, too. There was now a magical orphanage. Squibs were replaced with muggle-borns at birth, and the parents could blood adopted the children. This may seem quite cruel, but it was the best way. They even had the consent of the muggle parents before the said parents were obliviated.

But, still, even when he did this before, he still made time for Harry. Harry had loved him even more for that. 

He decided to make breakfast and bring it to Tom, as he knew Tom was in his office, and he had already asked the elves if Tom had eaten, receiving a negative.

He had quickly made a nice breakfast. Harry did know how to cook well, just as good as the elves most likely. He had pondered that thought for a moment before heading to Tom's study. Not even knocking, he just opened the door to see Tom at his desk. Not unusual, until you consider who was with him. Bellatrix.

The bitch herself. She was kissing Tom. Harry dropped the food.

Tom pulled back and whipped his head to look at the door. He saw Harry, with his hands on his mouth. His eyes were already swelling with tears, and he took a step back. Tom felt his heartbreak at the tears. Harry quickly exited the doorway.

Harry ran, and ran, not really knowing where he was going in the manor. Eventually, he got too tired, both emotionally and physically. He collapsed against the wall, seeing the library, before blacking out. The last thing he felt was a jab in his stomach. Realizing, he still hadn't told Tom.

~'~'~'

When Harry had woke up, he was in his bed, with a healer next to him. 

"Morning Mr. Riddle." The healer, who Harry had seen before, said. Ms. Selra.

"Morning, Ms. Selra. What time is it?"

"Hmm, about 11 am, I believe. You gave both your husband and me quite a scare. You know you shouldn't do a lot of physical activity, yes? And you should try not to have to emotion shocks." She scolded. Before she softened. "You haven't told him, have you? He was very confused and worried about why you collapsed. He didn't ask or seem to know about the baby."

"He-he doesn't know. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him. No-w I know why-" tears start falling. "Doesn't he love me? why? Why would he betray me like that!" Harry sobbed.

"Mr. Riddle, it's not good for the little one if you get too emotional, and, I'm afraid, that isn't the end of bad news today." Harry calmed down enough to process the words.

"What could make today worse?"

"Well, it seems, that by the time you are ready to go into labor you won't be healthy enough. And so, we have two options. One, to get rid of the baby. Two, go through with the birth, but you will have to be put in a magical-medical coma, that you may not wake up from, and your baby while does not have a 100% survival rate, it would be possible." Harry caught his breath, not able to breathe. But he already knew what he wanted.

"Second option, please." Ms. Selra nodded.

"As the baby is due in March, on about the 7th, we will start the coma on the 6th. Please come in at any time." Harry nodded, deciding to keep this from Tom. Even if this was his baby, he didn't think Tom really deserved to know that it might cost him his life. He just hoped, if he didn't make it, Tom would at least try to take care of his little one. If he didn't, Harry would be cursing him in the afterlife.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, all you need to do is take these potions at 10 in the morning, every day, until the coma. I know it might be challenging, but it will increase the probability of both you and the baby's survival." Harry nodded.

When Ms. Selra left he took a couple of moments to compose and process everything. After a little bit of alone time, which he was really sick of, he decided to go see Draco and the twins. The twins and Drake were surprisingly together, and only Harry suspected it.

Well, Tom wasn't too surprised.

Instantly souring his mood, he quickly headed to Malfoy Manor. Draco had his own wing of the Manor, so his parents most likely wouldn't notice another guest.

As soon as he floo'd in he saw Draco scolding the twins, probably about pranks. Instantly noticing Harry, and the state he was in, Draco pulled Harry into a hug. Draco was never one for physical contact unless it was the twins and Harry, but Harry was still surprised.

But, all Harry could do now was be emotional. And that's what he did. He sobbed into Draco, trying to stop, but he couldn't. It hurt too much, he could barely breathe as his heart clenched. The twins came and wrapped their arms around Harry as well, and slowly pulled Harry and Draco to the bed, where they cuddled, and just let Harry let all of his emotions out.

When Harry had finally calmed down, they just laid there in silence. Not wanting to push Harry, and Harry loved them for that. All he wanted was to spend time with people that did love him. Not liers like Tom. Because if you really loved someone, you wouldn't cheat on them.

After a while, Harry started whispering what had happened. The twins and Draco's arms tightened around him. They were pissed but Harry needed them, so they stayed there. When he got to the part where he was going into a coma, to save his baby, and he might not wake up, they instantly wanted Harry to get rid of the baby, but they didn't say it out loud, knowing they could not change his mind.

He told them, Tom still didn't know. Not about the baby, not about the coma. Even if they did not say it to each other, they knew they would stick with Harry, and support him through everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally tells Tom, just very last minute.

Today was the 6th. Harry had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the past few months. He had dropped the glamor he had been wearing around Tom. He hadn't even seen him since he left. From what he heard, Tom had been searching wildly for him. 

And today, He was going to find Harry. 

Harry was going to tell him everything.

Walking in through the floo, he saw the manor was a wreak. He walked through the destroyed halls to the study, but halfway, he stopped. He opened the door into his favorite room. The room of tranquility. It looked right onto the rose garden. It was where he had spent so much of his time. Sitting in the window, reading a book. Sometimes Tom would just hold him. They would just silently stare out the window, just spending time together. Sometimes with small talk, they would talk about their day or their plans for the future.

It was the room Tom had proposed. It was where Harry wanted to tell Tom he was pregnant. 

But that dream was gone. Although, it looked to be the only room that wasn't ruined. The only difference, from the last time he was here, was that there was dust. No one had touched the room in weeks, he had guessed. Not even the elves.

He wanted to go back to those times. To when he and Tom could spend time not worrying about anything.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotions. His heart felt constricted, and his breath became ragged. He fell to his knees, in the middle of the room. Tears streamed down his face. 

Why did everything come back to him? Every memory streamed back to him, where he watched the roses, the sky storm, when Tom held him, when they talked, when he imagined little copies of Tom and himself, playing in the garden he had worked so hard on. 

He held his stomach. His little one, his little boy, he didn't even know where, or how he was going to be raised. He didn't know if he was going to survive. Harry didn't even know if he would wake up, and if his baby would know of him if he didn't. His precious baby boy might not even see him, might not know that his daddy loved him, even if he didn't wake up.

He heard footsteps behind him and then silence. He had left the door open, and Tom must have assumed someone got in, maybe an elf. 

"Ha-harry-" He heard a choked version of his name.

He turned his head, just enough to see Tom. Tom, with messed up hair, dark bags, and untidy robes. 

They just stared at each other for a moment, before Harry turned his head to look at his baby bump. 

"I-i'm sorry I didn't say anything." Harry stuttered. Really Harry? That's you could say? Harry thought. Tom didn't say anything.

"I know, I should have told you but- you weren't around when I found out. You were always gone or locked in your study. And when I had finally decided to tell you-you- were with that her. I should have still told you- and not waited last minute, after all, he's due tomorrow." Harry choked out, "It funny, he'll be born in the third month, on the 7th day. Isn't that lucky? Two lucky numbers."

"But, the situation isn't lucky. I might never wake up." That snapped Tom out of his daze. 

"What do you mean you might never wake up?" Tom snapped, "Look at me! Please..." He trailed off. 

Harry stood up and turned around. 

"It means, this pregnancy might kill me." He said. 

"WHAT. AND YOU DECIDED TO GO THROUGH WITH IT?" Tom yelled.

"OF COURSE! HE'S MY BABY! I couldn't kill him, he hasn't even lived! I can't kill our child, Tom. I can't. Even if I don't wake up, all I want is my baby to grow up loved. I want our son, our child, to live, to grow up, loved, with a family." And Harry starts crying again.

"You can't make me kill our baby, my son, Tom. Please! My baby, my little son, I want him to survive! I don't care if I don't survive if my baby can live. Understand, please, I want him to live. For him to get the love I didn't receive. Can't you understand? HIS LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT."

At this Tom breaks. No life is more important than Harry. "Don't say that! YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT. If it weren't for you I might even be alive today! You've been my reason to live!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Harry yelled. 

"I DIDN'T! SHE FORCED HERSELF ON ME! WHY WOULD I CARE FOR THAT BITCH?" Tom yelled back.

"Wh-what? Why didn't you tell me that? You didn't even come to explain after the healer left!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was busy punishing her! By the way, she no longer has an arm." Tom said.

"YOU CUT OFF HER ARM?"

"No! I just damaged it so bad that she had to get it amputated." Tom said. 

Harry stared at Tom. He didn't actually do that, right?

Yes, he did, Tom would do it. Harry doesn't actually doubt it.

"Of course."

"Can you blame me? You know that I would do it...." 

Harry sighed. He checked his watch. He should be heading to the hospital now. 

"Bye, Tom. I have to go be put in a medical coma...." Harry looked away from Tom.

"What? You're being put in a coma before he's even due?" Harry nodded. 

"I've been taking potions every day to increase my probability of waking up, with the baby surviving. Best case scenario, both me and the baby live, and I wake up the day he's due, maybe the day after. Worst, both the baby and I pass away..." 

"I'm coming with you." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, now let's go."

Tom ended up dragging Harry through the floo. 

~~~~~~~~~

When they had arrived Harry had gone to the desk to ask where he was headed. 

When walking, Tom asked Harry about every aspect. Well, until Harry got annoyed. 

"Shut up! Ask the actual healer." 

Walking into the office they were directed to, they met a man named Elric Grast. He was the one who was going to both put Harry into the coma and hopefully, takes him out.


End file.
